Complete for Christmas
by tessmagnolia
Summary: OCOH Dec challenge: A fuzzy, sentimental Carby Christmas


****

Complete For Christmas 

Three years ago everything was screwed up. The expectations I had had in the beginning had gone in a completely new direction. It wasn't something that I could handle at that time, so I had ran. Hoping to find myself, but all it did was leave me feeling more confused.

I had hurt some of the most important people in my life and by the time I had realised this, I thought it was too late.

Now as I look round my home, I see my family. They are smiling and joking and I know this Christmas will be my favourite yet. I feel such a sense of belonging and contentment and thank the heavens for the day I met the most amazing woman on this earth.

I look for her eyes as I scan the room, and I see she's looking at me, smiling, that smile she reserves only for me.

She puts down the gift she's holding and gets up, making her way across the room.

As she meets me I give her a soft kiss on her lips and snake my arms around her waist.

"Well Mrs Carter? How are you enjoying Christmas?" I ask, and see her face light up before she responds. I know she still feels the same thrill at being called 'Mrs Carter' as I do saying it.

"It's wonderful John. Simply wonderful." She reaches her arms around my neck and begins to slowly kiss along my jaw line, before she reaches my lips. But she stops there, torturing me slightly as her breath feels like feathery touches against my skin. Whispering, "I'll show you later, just how much."

*

"Mummy?" The question comes out softly and almost timidly, from our youngest daughter.

"Yes Joanna." I watch as I see my wife scoop up the four year old into her arms. Feathering her with kisses, causing Jo to giggle furiously.

"Can I give you and Daddy your present?"

"Sure you can." She answers her, and puts Jo on the floor. Who in turn scurries out of the room, with Dana, out latest addition, following her.

Leaving Nathan playing with his new train set, a grin forming on his face. He was the first child we adopted. Soon after that went through, we found out that he had a younger sister that needed a home too, which is when Joanna arrived. Dana was there at the Children's Home when we arrived to pick up Jo and we fell instantly in love.

*

I pull Abby, my wife, into my arms. I've used the word lucky to describe our relationship, but she corrects me every time, saying the fates have always had this planned out for us.

She's convinced that all the obstacles were put out to see if we could handle it, like some kind of test; one that continues as we continue our journey through life, together.

When I had arrived back in Chicago, it had been nearly 8 months since I had left. The view from the plane, showed the ground covered in a layer of snow, looking pure and free of life's impurities. Such a contrast to the war torn life I had left back in the Congo. I knew that it was a mirage, but it was a way to prove to myself I was right in coming home, and I guess I was right in returning.

The Congo taught me a lot and I don't regret being there for a minute, I just wish I'd gone about it differently, that my circumstances for being there weren't a catalyst from the pressures my life had thrown at me.

When I'd returned I didn't expect a welcome home party. The open arms that my friends gave to me were a complete shock. The thing that surprised me the most was Abby's reaction. She had changed, grown somehow and seemed much more content with her life. I was feeling the opposite of all that. 

First of all I was bitter that she had moved on without me and secondly that she had done it without me. But she offered me an olive branch, and taking small baby steps we slowly built up a friendship. 

It was almost another 8 months before we spoke, and I mean properly spoke to one another, not just the every day pleasantries you exchange with a fellow colleague. Everything came out, all the hurt and pain and anguish, but also what made us love each other originally. She told me that it wasn't in spite of me that she had grown, but because of me. The letter I had sent had given her the strength to move on, motivating her to do things for herself for once.

That night was probably the worst and best night I'd had up until that point. I felt for sure I'd ruined things, but then she explained the one fundamental thing, the one thing that would always bind us together. 

Love. It was something you needed to work at and despite all the best laid plans, sometimes the journey the fates wanted you to take was slightly off the beaten track. So even though we'd been childish and hurt one another, the fates had come along to help us get back on track.

We were married less than four months later. A year since I'd returned. Some would call it quick, but Abby and I both knew it was 4 years in the making. 

The wedding was simple, beautiful and out of Chicago. We had decided to leave family and friends at the door for this one. It was our day and we wanted to enjoy it.

*

"Wow." I smile as Joanna and Dana hand us our present. It was a collage that had obviously taken many hours work and represented us, our family.

"It's beautiful." Abby echoes my sentiments. We pull our girls into our arms and hug them dearly.

"You want to get in on this." I call over to Nathan, who's looking at us, with a slight envious in his eyes.

Then everything is complete. My family is sat together on the, now over crowed, couch.

I catch Abby's eye and know she's thinking exactly what I am.

Adopting these wonderful children was the best thing possible. I always wanted children and I knew that even in her darkest moments Abby did too. 

*

Another positive element to come out of my Congo trip was the way I thought about money. More specifically the Carter Foundation Money. Once home I had restructured the foundation, creating a branch specialising in overseas projects. I had instigated that as part of my duties that any of these projects had to get my approval, and that is when we found out about the Philippines Adoption Agency. They desperately needed funds for food, immunisation, shelter – basically the things we take everyday for granted, but would make a child's' life so much more liveable.

I had asked the agency to give a presentation to the board and this was on one the days when Abby accompanied myself. They showed videos and had gotten some of the older children who had been lucky to attend some sort of educational programme to write letters.

That night Abby had been pretty quite all evening, and finally through much persuasion she had told me what was wrong. She wanted to help those children, so of course I told her The Foundation would. Then she gave me a more confusing look, which I couldn't exactly read until she clarified. 

"No I want us to help them." She had taken my hand in hers and clutched it tightly. "I want us to adopt."

I must have smiled at this, because her face suddenly lit up. Abby was a born nurturer and I knew that even after everything she had been through she would never have the courage to bring her own child into the world, but she wanted to help out with the unfortunate children around the world. We spent the rest of the evening and into the early hours of the morning discussing it and the implications. Abby had only recently graduated from med school and was halfway through her first year as an intern so we quickly decided I would be the initial main care giver and everything else we could make up as we went along.

I'm not usually one to over use my stature in the community, but this was the part where being rich and influential really helped. The paper work went through effortlessly and within six months Nathan was in our care.

*

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly, the laughter echoing round the house long after the children were asleep.

I hold Abby close in my arms, the lights on the Christmas tree being our only source of illumination. "Merry Christmas Abby." I kiss the side of her neck.

She turns her head towards me and says. "Merry Christmas to you to." Before capturing my lips with her own.

**Authors Note: **Here's the December challenge from the OCOH board. The challenge was thus: create a fuzzy warm Carby Christmas fic. I may have over done the sentimental part though! It was slightly rushed so I hope everything makes sense.


End file.
